


Vegas

by Hoodedelf



Category: Marvel (Movies), Marvel 616, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Running Away, Vacation, Wedding, drunk wedding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-13
Updated: 2013-03-13
Packaged: 2017-12-05 04:25:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/718859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hoodedelf/pseuds/Hoodedelf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sharon and Clint may have had a bit too much to drink while on one of their assignments.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Vegas

**Author's Note:**

> Based off a Disney prompt where Sharon goes on a romantic journey/honeymoon with Clint.

It hadn’t meant to happen but why not have a little fun while it lasted? They had been on an assignment in Vegas when Clint had made a bet with a dozen rounds of shots. The night had quickly plummeted from there.

The next morning, Sharon woke up with a pounding headache and slowly opened her eyes to a thankfully nearly dark room. From what she could see was a dress strewn on the ground near the bed and when she looked over towards Barton’s bed it looked as though it hadn’t been touched. After a moment to this, the agent realized she wasn’t wearing any clothes and had just felt something move against her back. Turning over, her hand flew to her mouth as Clint stared wide eyed back at her.

“Did we?” he asked, seeming like he was just as groggy. “I think.” She squeaked. Sharon grabbed her phone and looked to see if there was any messages or missed calls. Nothing. But something crossed her mind to look through her album. Opening up the file, she saw roughly fifteen photos of her and Clint at one of those cheap 24 hour alters. Letting a stream of curses flow out of her mouth she passed the phone to Clint who stayed silent.

—-

It had been after a fair amount of arguments and planning that the newly weds decided why not have some fun while it lasted. Since their assignment had ended last night, instead of hopping on a plane back to New York they decided on Spain. 

So far the pair had been there a three days filling their time with wine tastings and lounging in their hotel or making their way around the small markets. But today as different. They knew Fury would be on their tails soon enough pulling them back to headquarters and hitting them on the side of the heads for not getting divorced right away, let alone just running off.

Sharon laid in the soft warm sand of the small beach they’d found, the archer at her side. “It’s been fun Barton. But how much longer are we going to do this before signing those papers?” His smile dropped a little, no one else would have noticed but she knew him well enough to see those little things. “We can think about that later.” 

The blonde leaned up, gently pressing a peck onto his lips. It still felt strange but comforting knowing they could still be friends after this. “What do you say to lunch?” Letting out a giggle, she nodded and got up pulling her husband along with her. “You’re giving me a piggy back ride.” With a huff he turned around and allowed her to jump on. 

“You’re infuriating Carter.” He muttered under his breath as they made their way off the beach. “ah ah.” She wrapped her arms tightly around his neck. “That’s Barton now.” The blonde giggled again, moving her head around and kissing his cheek. “And you know you wouldn’t be able to survive without me.”


End file.
